I Will Survive
by Hitomi and Dark Lien
Summary: Continuação(muito mal feita na minha opinião) da song "Atrás da Porta".AfroditeXCarlo...


I Will Survive

Eu vou sobreviver

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified,_

_Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,_

_But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,_

_I grew strong, and I learned how to get along,_

_And so your back, from outer space,_

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your_

_face,_

_I should've changed that stupid lock,_

_I should've made you leave your key,_

_If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me,_

_No início eu tive medo, fiquei paralisada,_

Continuava pensando que nunca conseguiria viver

sem você ao meu lado.

Mas então eu passei muitas noites

Pensando como você me fez mal,

E eu me fortaleci

E eu aprendi como me arranjar...

E então você está de volta do espaço exterior:

Eu acabei de entrar para te encontrar aqui

Com aquela aparência triste no seu rosto.

Eu devia ter mudado aquela fechadura estúpida,

Eu devia ter feito você deixar sua chave

Se eu soubesse, apenas por um segundo,

Que você voltaria para me incomodar...

Afrodite saiu com muitos e muitos homens, mas sempre terminava o relacionamento antes mesmo antes de começar algum...

De dia ele brilhava mais do que o sol, no entanto, a noite as suas lágrimas pareciam um grande tempestade.Carlo não merecia uma única lágrima, mas, Afrodite não conseguia esquece-lo e mesmo que conseguisse ele não o queria...

Carlo era  pessoa que Afrodite mais amava, havia tantas lembranças, tantos momentos que tiveram juntos e ninguém iria tirar esses fragmentos de felicidade de seu coração.

Mal sabia Afrodite que Mascara da Morte também sofria...

Carlo – Maldita foi a hora em que aceitei o suborno daquele gay!Maldita foi a hora!

Mascara não conseguia se perdoar, apesar de Afrodite fazer tudo isso muito bem pelos dois, cedera diante de um suborno sujo e sem escrúpulos.

flashback

Misty – Ora, ora, ora, se não é o poderoso cavaleiro de câncer...

Carlo – O que você quer tentativa de cavaleiro?

Misty – Ora querido, para que tanta violência?...Afinal...Eu sei do seu segredinho...

Carlo – Do que está falando Iguana de butique?

Misty – Você sabe muito bem queridinho...

Misty chega bem perto de Carlo e sussurra em seu ouvido

Misty – Eu sei do que acontece entre você e o cavaleiro de peixes.Afinal eu não sou como os cavaleiros de Ouro que fingem não saber o que se passa...

Carlo – E daí?

Misty – E daí que se você não me obedecer...Serei obrigado a mandar uma carta...

fim do flashback

Carlo – Eu não deveria ter aceitado, mas se eu não aceitasse Afrodite iria sofrer muito com a humilhação...

Carlo amava Afrodite...Mas Misty estava certo, talvez se os outros cavaleiros parassem de fingir não ver eles dessem o apoio necessário...No entanto o que mais lhe doía era saber que de um jeito ou de outro Peixes iria sofrer muito...Mas se ele, Carlo, tivesse recusado cooperar, talvez não estivesse sofrendo também, era horrível pensar assim, Afrodite sempre lhe dizia para parar de ser egoísta.

Carlo – "Afrodite, Afrodite...parece que eu só sei pensar nele!Eu tenho que mudar um jeito de pensar, meu jeito de agir, ou se não a Iguana paraguaia vai..."

Ele engoliu a seco só em pensar no que poderia acontecer com Afrodite...

_Go on now go, walk out the door,_

_Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore,_

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,_

_Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die,_

_Oh no not I, I will survive,_

_For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,_

_I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give,_

_And I'll survive, I will survive,_

_Hey, Hey!_

Vá agora, saia pela porta.

Apenas vire-se agora,

(Porque) você não é mais bem-vindo.

Não foi você quem tentou

Me magoar com o adeus?

Eu me desintegrei em pedaços?

Você pensou que eu deitaria e morreria?

Oh não, eu não. Eu vou sobreviver...

Enquanto eu souber como amar,

Eu sei que permanecerei viva.

Eu tenho minha vida toda para viver,

Eu tenho meu amor todo para dar e

Eu vou sobreviver,

Eu vou sobreviver...

Afrodite estava em mais um encontro chato...Antes ele daria qualquer coisa para ser disputado daquele jeito, mas agora ele só queria ir para casa, era difícil ouvir o que os outros tinham a falar com seus pensamentos em Carlo.

Não fazia sentido...Por que de repente ele acabou com tudo?Era estranho...Era suspeito de mais...O relacionamento ia tão bem...

Soltou um suspiro enquanto tomava mais um gole de chá...O seu companheiro do dia era muito educado, mas até agora Afrodite não tinha lembrado de seu nome...

Os dias passavam se arrastando e cada vez mais as Amazonas que sempre falavam com Afrodite iam se afastando...Falavam mal dele pelas costas e quando se encontravam fingiam que não o conheciam...

Afrodite ficara com fama de galinha...Para variar Misty sempre que o encontrava cutucava as feridas recentes do coração...

Misty – Olá Biba...Cadê o seu Italiano lindo?Ele por acaso rompeu o compromisso com você?

Afrodite – Como você...?!

Tudo fazia sentido...Sua intuição nunca falhava e desde o começo ele percebia que havia o dedo de Misty naquela história...

Afrodite – "Aquele desgraçado!Ele vai me pagar...Mas porque Carlo cedeu?"

As coisas ainda estavam muito confusas, sabia que Misty teria feito chantagem, mas que pretexto ele teria usado?Não se lembrava de nada que fizesse Carlo ficar preocupado...

Continuou pensando, ficou dias trancado, meditando, pensando e repensando em tudo...Não havia lógica, Mascara da morte sempre fora atirado e nunca ligou para o que os outros pensavam ou falavam...

Mas o que Misty conseguiria com a separação? Afrodite estava saindo com ainda mais homens que nunca...A não ser que o alvo seja...CARLO????

Não podia deixar que Misty tocassem em um fio de cabelo de seu precioso italiano...Não permitiria...

Afrodite – Aquela tentativa de réptil vai sofrer!

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,_

_And trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,_

_And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,_

_I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high,_

_And you'll see me, somebody new,_

_I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you,_

_And so you felt like droppin' in and just expect me to be free,_

_Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me,_

Foi preciso toda a força que eu tinha para não cair em pedaços,

Continuei tentando duramente remendar os fragmentos

do meu coração partido,

E eu passei muitas noites

Simplesmente sentindo pena de mim mesma.

Eu costumava chorar,

Mas agora eu mantenho minha cabeça bem erguida.

E você me veja [como] um novo alguém,

Não sou aquela pessoa insignificante, acorrentada

ainda apaixonada por você...

E então você tem vontade de fazer uma visita

E simplesmente espera que eu esteja desimpedida...

Agora estou guardando todo meu amor

para alguém que está me amando.

Vá agora...

Afrodite correu para a 3ª casa, talvez Misty não estivesse interessado em Carlo, mas era melhor prevenir.Chegando lá ele "escancarou" a porta e entrou.Carlo estava sentado pensando na 'vida' que tinha jogado fora...

Carlo – O que faz aqui?

Afrodite – Carlo, eu vim avisa-lo sobre o...

Carlo – Eu não quero que me avise sobre nada!Saia da minha casa!

Afrodite – Carlo, eu sei o que aconteceu e...

Carlo – Saia Afrodite, eu não quero ter que machuca-lo...

Afrodite ficou chocado....Talvez depois que se separaram Carlo havia mudado, talvez deixou de ama-lo...Peixes abaixou a cabeça e saiu da casa de Câncer, se Carlo não queria ouvi-lo ele não o obrigaria.

Carlo ouviu uma risadinha próxima a janela...

Misty – Muito bem Carlo, você sabe o que eu irei fazer caso você volte a ficar com Afrodite...

Carlo – Eu sei.Seu louco, você jogou muito baixo...Mandar uma carta ao pai de Afrodite, isso é crueldade...

Misty – Por isso mesmo fofo...Eu já vou indo...Bye bye...

Carlo olhou aquela figura cínica e falsa sair andando para o vilarejo dos cavaleiros de Prata.O Pai de Afrodite era uma pessoa difícil e se soubesse o que acontecera iria fazer um grande escarcéu e expulsar Afrodite da família...Era difícil admitir, mas o pai de Afrodite era de dar medo em qualquer um...Ele era um homem alto, um pouco velho, ranzinza e muito forte.Tinha uma saúde impecável e sempre se orgulhou de ter um filho cavaleiro.

Ele sempre dizia que Afrodite era o orgulho da família e que deveria se casar com uma boa mulher e lhe dar muitos netos...E aquilo machucava Afrodite, Carlo sabia que Afrodite amava muito o pai, tanto que desistiria de tudo pela pessoa que sempre cuidou dele...

Ser expulso da família pelo pai era o pior pesadelo de Afrodite.Carlo sabia que o pai de Afrodite era uma ótima pessoa e que talvez com o tempo de acostumasse com a idéia...

Era difícil dizer o que era mais importante para o pai de Afrodite, a alegria do filho ou o orgulho da família...

Carlo suspirou, de nada adiantaria ficar pensando nisso, afinal ele, Carlo, era igual ao pai de Afrodite...Os dois não sabiam se era mais importante a felicidade ou o orgulho e querendo fazer Afrodite feliz acabavam fazendo ele sofrer...

_Go now go, walk out the door,_

_Just turn around now, cause' your not welcome anymore,_

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye,_

_Did ya think I'd crumble, did ya think I'd lay down and die,_

_Oh no not I, I will survive,_

_For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,_

_I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give,_

_And I'll survive, I will survive._

Vá agora, saia pela porta.

Apenas vire-se agora,

(Porque) você não é mais bem-vindo.

Não foi você quem tentou

Me magoar com o adeus?

Eu me desintegrei em pedaços?

Você pensou que eu deitaria e morreria?

Oh não, eu não. Eu vou sobreviver...

Enquanto eu souber como amar,

Eu sei que permanecerei viva.

Eu tenho minha vida toda para viver,

Eu tenho meu amor todo para dar e

Eu vou sobreviver,

Eu vou sobreviver...

Afrodite chegou na casa de Peixes e se jogou na cama, tudo o que ele achou, toda a esperança que ele tinha estavam desmoronando aos seus pés.

Era como se Carlo soubesse o que Afrodite tinha para dizer e mesmo assim continuasse a negar, continuava a fingir...

Seu coração, que sempre estivera á mercê de Carlo, agora estava mais uma vez em pedaços...A depressão voltou, a tristeza tomou conta dos fragmentos de seu coração e as lágrimas queimavam lhe os olhos.

Novamente estava se sentindo sozinho e nem podia pedir ajuda a ninguém, agora o assunto ficara sério, Afrodite nunca perdoaria Misty, nunca.

Sua fúria era tanta que ele pegou o quadro onde estavam ele e Carlo e jogou-o no chão, e logo em seguida pisou na foto e nos vidros.

Seus pés começaram a sangrar e a dor foi terrível, mas mais terrível era a dor do coração.

Afrodite – Muitas pessoas já pisaram em meus sentimentos, muitas pessoas já me fizeram chorar querendo que eu sorrisse, mas esta é a primeira vez que alguém pisa em meu coração e na minha alma e isso é uma coisa que eu não vou perdoar.Carlo está sendo enganado, eu descobri que está...Mas mesmo assim nele não irá fugir da 'Minha' justiça...

Mal sabia Afrodite que alguém estava ouvindo seu discurso e chorando ao ouvir cada palavra.

... – Coitadinho do Afrodite...Ele não merecia sofrer assim...

N/A/Lien: Hy!!!!!!Espero que continuem lendo!!!Estou muito feliz de ter recebido tantos rewiws!!!Quero agradecer a todos que mandaram os rewiws, à Hith que tem feito a correção e também as pessoas que tem me dado apoio moral para continuar as minhas songs...Beijuzzzz...Valeus povo!!!!


End file.
